A Countdown To Play
by Carbuncle
Summary: The party perform a play over at the Gold Saucer.


FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
A SPECIAL SERIES FOR FEBRUARY! A SPECIAL SERIES FOR FEBRUARY!   
  
'A Countdown To Play'  
  
"Ta-da! It is complete at last!", shrieked Aeris.  
  
"Whats that, Aeris? A script for a play?", asked Cloud.  
  
"Yes. I've been writing it for the last three weeks! And now it is done, we can go over to the Gold Saucer and act it out!"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!", Cloud slurred. "Wait! Who's *we*?!"  
  
"Oh, you are funny Cloud! Now c'mon, I'll go gather everyone together!", smiled Aeris. "Stardom, here we come!"  
  
A few hours later, the whole party had gathered at Event Square in the Gold Saucer. They waited backstage as an audience collected into the hall.  
  
"Okay, now before we go on, lets make sure everyone knows their part. Cloud, you will be playing Zidane.", Aeris explained.  
  
"Zidane?! What the hell kinda name is Zidane?!", he mocked.  
  
"Silence!", Aeris snapped. "Tifa, you're playing Princess Garnet, or Dagger, as she likes to be known. Barrett, you are Steiner, Captain of the Knights Pluto. Red, you'll be playing the part of Amarant Coral."  
  
"Does that mean I will have to stand on two feet?"  
  
"Yes, sorry about that, but you've done it before. You'll be fine!", smiled Aeris. "Okay, Cait Sith, you're gonna be acting out the part of a creature named Quina Quin. Are you alright with that?"  
  
"H/She's the chef, right?", wondered Cait Sith.  
  
"Kinda, glad you remembered. Yuffie, since you're the youngest, I've prepared you a part in the play as a young girl called Eiko."  
  
"Geez, where the heck did you come up with these dumbass names?!", groaned Yuffie.  
  
"Vincent, can you disguise your face, because you'll be playing Vivi the mage."  
  
"I think I can manage that.", Vincent said as he covered his face. "There... One black mage!"  
  
"Don't mess up Vincent! You've got the most important role in the play, so no screw ups! I've worked too hard on this to have it all come to ruins. Now, thats everyone with a part."  
  
"What about you?", Cloud questioned.  
  
"I'll be playing the part of Freya, the weird rat looking thing.", Aeris smirked.  
  
"Man, I'm confused!", Yuffie sighed.  
  
"Why? It's easy enough to understand! Don't you know how it took me to come up with these character names?!", whailed Aeris.  
  
Just then, Dio appeared.  
  
"Are you all ready? The audience are getting restless now. Soon they will start throwing things.", he mumbled nervously.  
  
"Okay guys! Lets give it our best shot!", yelled Aeris.  
  
The party got into their positions as the curtain pulled back revealing the anxious audience members. The play began...  
  
"Our story begins in the kingdom of Alexandria.", Cid spoke through a microphone somewhere backstage. "Young Zidane Tribal was wandering through the streets window shopping."  
  
A spot light flashed onto the stage, but no-one came on.  
  
"Ahem! Young Zidane Tribal was wandering through the streets window shopping!"  
  
"Cloud! Thats your cue!", shouted Aeris.  
  
"Huh?", muttered Cloud while reading a magazine. "Oh, yeah!"  
  
He stumbled onto the stage and began to observe the wooden scenery.  
  
"I wish I could, um, afford all those nice things... But I'm too poor to be, uh, able to buy them."  
  
"Awwww!", groaned the audience.  
  
"Eh, what the hell?! I'll stall, uh, steal them! I am a theif... um, after all."  
  
"Stop theif!", shouted Barrett as he ran out front dressed in armour. "Come back...um, here!"  
  
"Oh no! Its, uh, Rumpy! No, I mean Rusty!", Cloud shrieked.  
  
The two friends started to run back and forth around the stage as the audience booed. Meanwhile backstage, Aeris and the others were getting very nervous.  
  
"Argh! I can't take this!", cried Aeris. "They're screwing up my intire production! They're such bad actors! I'm gonna die of embarrassment!"  
  
Suddenly, a vein shot out from the ancients head. It wrapped itself around her neck and choked her to death.  
  
"Oh my God! They killed Aeris!", screamed Tifa.  
  
Cloud was still performing on stage when he saw Aeris fall to the ground.  
  
"Take this Rusty! I'll... Oh, excuse me.", he said to the audience, as he turned towards Aeris. "You beasts!"  
  
"Holy crap! Is that girl dead?!", yelled a member of the audience.  
  
"...No. She's just... sleeping.", coughed Dio as he ran to center stage. "Uh, lets close for an interval."  
  
The curtains went back, as the party crowded around Aeris's body.  
  
"Damn! Can't we have at least *one* play that doesn't end with the demise of one of the performers?!", Dio growled.  
  
"...Let's go home.", suggested Barrett.  
  
THE END__________ 


End file.
